Inserters for inserting implants during spine surgery are currently known and used. The inserters include a drive shaft configured to introduce the implant into the surgical site. The inserters further include an implant holder configured to grip the implant as the implant is delivered to the surgical site.
During insertion, the vertebral bodies superior and inferior of the affected disc space are held apart (distracted) while an implant/spacer is placed there between. Often, this requires the use of at least two instruments, e.g., one instrument that distracts the superior and inferior vertebral bodies and another instrument that inserts the implant there between.
In addition, there are two common methods by which the implant is placed in the disc space. A first method is by impaction whereas the rate and position of the implant being inserted is dependent on an impaction force the surgeon applies to the inserter. A second method is to advance the implant by a more controlled or graduated method, such as rotation of a drive shaft to which the implant is secured. Also, there are currently two types of inserters. A first type of inserter facilitates the impaction force delivery method of the implant. The second type of inserter facilitates the controlled or graduated delivery method of the implant.
Once the implant is delivered or inserted between adjacent vertebras a release mechanism is actuated in order to disengage the implant from the inserter. The actuation of the release mechanism may require an assistant to hold the inserter in place.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an instrument for performing distraction and insertion with an impact delivery method and a controlled or graduate delivery method so as to reduce the number of instruments used in a surgical procedure. It also remains desirable to have an instrument which automatically releases the implant after the implant has been delivered to the surgical site so as to eliminate the need for an assistant.